Geek Faëries 2015, un compte-rendu
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Voici un petit compte-rendu de ce que j'ai vécu aux Geek Faëries cette année, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !


**Bonsoir / bonjour à tout le monde.**

 **Comme indiqué dans le titre, il s'agit ici d'un compte rendu des Geek Faëries édition 2015, les 6 et 7 juin.**

 **Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un compte rendu de ce que j'ai vu et ressenti, ce n'est donc qu'un récit qui couvre partiellement tout ce qui s'est passé et il s'agit de mon point de vu. Et je n'ai pas pu retranscrire tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu.**

 **J'ai pris plusieurs photos, que vous pourrez voir si vous le voulez. Il suffit de me le dire et je vous passerai le lien vers celles-ci.**

 **Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas fait les nocturnes, juste les journées.**

 **Ce week-end était extraordinaire, vraiment.**

 **J'ai essayé de reproduire au mieux ce qui a été dit. Et même si je n'étais pas seule, je m'exprimerai surtout à la première personne du singulier, c'est plus simple. Le style est donc différent de mes autres écrits et pas forcément le mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Il s'agissait de mes premières Geek Faëries et de ma troisième convention, après Wazabi 2014 et Art to Play 2014.

Cette aventure, je l'ai effectuée en famille, avec mon frère et ma sœur. Et on était motivés.

Se lever à 7h30 dans un hôtel à quelques kilomètres du festival, un samedi matin, faut le vouloir !

On arrive devant ce beau château qu'est celui de la Selles-sur -Cher et faisons la "queue", c'est à dire que nous sommes tous rassemblés devant la porte. L'attente n'est cependant pas ennuyeuse par ce que juste à côté, au niveau des grilles du château, nous pouvons voir les gens entrer.

Ainsi, voilà que passe Nota Bene en voiture. Il n'a pas de stand, il vient uniquement en tant que visiteur, mais ça fait plaisir de le voir. Ses yeux bleus sont encore plus beaux que dans les vidéos. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour de Links et son frère David de passer à pieds, regardant avec le sourire tout le monde amassé. Encore plus tard, c'est un Bruce très cool et souriant qui passe, accompagné d'un Antoine Daniel très discret, qui regardait droit devant lui. Limite c'était un tapis rouge avec les "stars" qui défilaient, provoquant la réaction des gens à chaque fois.

Au bout d'une longue attente, on nous autorise à entrer. D'abord, ceux qui ont un bracelet jaune - ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Puis c'est au tour des autres. J'ai droit à un bracelet rose. Nous sommes tous parqués sur un carré de verdure, en attendant 10h, l'heure d'ouverture. Je peux voir Ginger Force qui passe tranquillement, Bruce et Antoine qui se rendent à leur stand, Fujixguru qui discute avec d'autres personnes que je n'identifie pas et Patrick Baud alias Axolot qui vient voir les visiteurs et entame la conversation avec eux. L'ambiance est vraiment top.

Dès que le signal est lancé, tout le monde se précipite de l'autre côté des remparts, sans que je sache pourquoi. Le mystère s'éclaircit vite : la plupart des vidéastes se trouvent en dédicace là-bas. Tout le monde sauf... Antoine Daniel, Bruce d'E-Penser et Mathieu Sommet (qui n'était pas encore arrivé à ce moment-là) car ils étaient sur le côté. Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les files d'attente. Aussitôt, avec mon frère, nous n'hésitons pas et nous filons dans la file d'Antoine. Beaucoup nous imitent, mais je suis bien placée. Hé hé hé. Un super moment, car Antoine est super sympa, il voulait connaître nos âges à tous les trois, ce qu'on faisait, et répondait en rigolant. Après la bise et les dédicaces vient la photo, où Antoine ne peut s'empêcher de faire une tête qui grimace. Il est franchement cool et calme, loin de l'image du type qui crie tout le temps, comme il l'a précisé dans un 29. Bref, un moment très sympa.

Je lorgne du côté de la file de Bruce et celle de Mathieu, mais elles sont trop longues, dommage. Mais voilà que mon chemin croise celui de Nota Bene. Il parle avec des fans, mais dès qu'il est disponible, nous voit et nous fais la bise. Je lui dis en quelques mots sur le fait que j'admire son travail et lui demande si je peux prendre une photo. Ça ne lui pose aucun problème. Vraiment très sympa!

Avec ma fratrie, on adopte la stratégie de s'asseoir dans la grande Tente Acule dès la convention de 11h et ce pour toute la journée, vu qu'il y a plein de conférences intéressantes de prévues. Stratégie payante puisque j'ai été tranquillement assise alors que tant de monde a galéré ne se fût-ce que pour y entrer, dans cette tente.

Première convention à 11h, sur le thème Aux Origines de la Culture Geek – V2 avec Peter Watts, Jean-Pierre Défieux et Yvan West Laurence

Viens ensuite à midi la conférence Noob, avec Serwann alias Meumeuh et Tenshirock le Hacker. Ils donnent des news et répondent aux questions mais au bout d'une demi-heure, voilà que plus personne n'a de questions à poser, alors, situation inédite, les acteurs se lèvent et partent à une autre convention qu'ils avaient envie de voir, invitant les gens à les suivre. Environ la moitié de la foule le fait. Il n'y a plus personne qui anime de conférence ! Et il reste plus de vingt minutes avant la conférence de Mathieu Sommet. Il est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas suivi les Noob.

Mathieu, apprenant par le staff qu'il peut se lancer plus tôt sur scène, n'hésite pas et y va. La tente est remplie à craquer. Un peu plus d'une heure de conférence, la chance!

Mathieu, fanboy de première, est carrément cosplayé en Geralt de The Witcher 3. Au fond, pourquoi n'étais-je même pas étonnée ?

Ça devait être l'ambiance détendue et familiale des Geek Faëries, mais cette conférence était plus fun que les deux effectuées à Art to Play réunies, pourtant très bien. Mathieu nous a bien fait rire et nous a raconté moults anecdotes, au point que dès qu'il commençait à dire "J'ai une anecdote à vous raconter !" la salle était déjà pliée en deux de rire.

Grosses révélations ! Le chat ne s'appelle pas réellement Wifi, il s'agit du nom de scène du matou. Le vrai nom commence par la lettre J et est selon Mathieu super bien. Seul bémol, il refuse de le dévoiler. Wifi est donc un leurre, zut. Vous voulez un autre scoop ? Le personnage du Maître Panda, celui qui nous fait si bien chanter, l'ursidé tant aimé... IL VA PEUT-ÊTRE DISPARAÎTRE DE L'ÉMISSION ! Mathieu pense avoir fait le tour et telle la rubrique Science Infuse, l'Instant Panda va peut-être être remplacée par quelque chose d'autre qui conservera son lien avec le public, mais Mathieu ignore encore quoi. Malgré de vives protestations (plusieurs kigurumis de pandas étaient notamment présents sous la tente), Maître Panda est en grave danger. Soyez prêts psychologiquement.

Beaucoup de vannes, naturellement.

"A quand un épisode avec Antoine Daniel ? lui demande-t-on.

\- C'est compliqué, répond Mathieu avec un petit sourire. Nous avons des agendas très chargés, surtout Antoine, qui a été très pris pendant six mois."

Est-ce utile de préciser que tout le monde était plié en deux de rire ?

Et à propos des fanfictions ?

\- Oui, on me met souvent avec Antoine. De toute manière vu qu'il y a surtout des mecs dans le monde de YouTube, ça part toujours en orgie sexuelle !

Si ça le gène? En lit-il ?

\- C'est bizarre. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai lu une fic étrange. La fille devait être jeune, car j'étais avec Matt Pokora. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. C'était mignon, avec beaucoup d'amour. Je ne connais pas Matt Pokora, mais si je le rencontre, peut-être que je vais avoir le coup de foudre !

Mathieu ne s'étend pas sur le sujet, parlant d'autres choses. Sachez que la saison 5 se termine normalement pour l'épisode 99, ce qui est proche. Mais il y aura bien une saison 6, ouf !

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme le prouve Bruce en venant interrompre Mathieu, c'est à son tour de passer. Bruce qui a un t-shirt du Hippie d'SLG. La classe. Et Fred du Grenier qui en profite pour faire un petit coucou. La vie est belle.

On demande à Bruce s'il est content d'être là.

\- Oh oui ! Un type... (silence où il montre qu'il cherche le nom du gars, qu'il a sûrement oublié) Antoine Daniel, m'a conseillé d'y aller. C'est une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale, où tu peux te promener tranquillement. Regardez, Fred est passé, ça s'est fait naturellement, sans problème. Et ça c'est pas courant en convention.

Je le reconnais, c'est un plus et c'est vraiment génial. Ça imprègne tellement l'ambiance, cette bonne humeur ambiante.

Le reste de la conférence ? Bruce s'amuse à développer des thèmes qu'on lui propose. Ceux qui connaissent ses vidéos ne peuvent ignorer le sort réservé à Aristote. A noter que Bruce essayait de rester le plus poli dans ses propos, sa femme et ses enfants en bas âge se trouvant assis à côté. Mais il pouvait se lâcher.

Il défendait Antoine sur le délai entre ses vidéos. A sa manière.

\- Mais arrêtez il fait plein de vidéos ! Il a même ouvert une chaîne secondaire où il n'arrête pas de poster des vidéos comme... Hum ! Je disais, sur la physique quantique que...

Bruce aborde plusieurs autres sujets, mais comme je ne regarde pas Doctor Who et n'étant vraiment pas amie avec les sciences (même si je suis très fan de ses vidéos) je ne pourrai retranscrire bien le reste. Mais sachez que c'était drôle et intéressant. Et que les prochaines vidéos risquent d'être... extra !

Ah et par rapport au quidditch moldu qui a lieu dans le parc, Bruce a son petit commentaire.

\- Je veux voir ça ! Des mecs qui courent avec des balais qui ne volent pas, ça vaut le coup d'être vu !

Sur le coup, je suis d'accord avec lui.

Viens ensuite le tour de l'Odieux Connard. Je l'avoue, je ne le connaissais que de nom. J'ignorais tout de lui. Et voilà que je découvre qu'il anime un blog et publie des livres. Au fur et à mesure, j'apprends sa fascination pour Nicolas Cage, son amour pour démonter les films, sa vision des choses.

Sa façon de s'exprimer, son humour spécial mais hilarant, son vocabulaire recherché et sa verve, sans oublier ses anecdotes croustillantes... Je suis devenue fan d'un coup, sans même avoir jamais lu quelque chose de lui. Ce type est très fort. Mais je vais me rattraper et lire ses articles.

On le compare avec le Fossoyeur, car ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord sur les films qu'ils voient. Et il aurait lui aussi une pelle, d'après ce que je comprends.

\- Lui et moi, on va se battre en duel de pelles.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Non, faut choisir le terrain et que ça se passe à minuit, une nuit de pleine lune.

Je veux voir ça !

Puis débute une conférence très attendue, celle d'Antoine. Alors que la salle se remplie, voilà que je vois entrer Mr Yéyé et Foxie. Je n'hésite pas et réussis malgré la foule à prendre Yéyé en photo, qui d'ailleurs m'a repéré et prend la pose. Je n'ai pu que le remercier d'un signe de la main, plusieurs mètres nous séparant ainsi qu'une foule cherchant une place. Débute ensuite la conférence.

Du pur Antoine Daniel. Drôle, répondant avec de la répartie. Déjà, dès le début, il met l'ambiance.

"Richard n'est pas là, je ne l'emporte jamais en convention ! Voilà, je l'ai dit, maintenant des questions intelligentes !

\- Et Samuel il est où ?

\- Pas là non plus ! D'autres questions ?"

Il a le sourire malgré tout. Plusieurs thèmes sont abordés. Les délais pour les vidéos, le temps de travail, l'humour, ses projets, la musique, internet en général...

Bonne nouvelle, la prochaine vidéo de La Mezzanine sort bientôt ! Pour WTC 37, par contre, il va falloir être plus patient. Mais on a l'habitude maintenant.

Fujixguru s'invite dans la conférence et prend des photos. Normal.

"Et les fanfics ?

\- Je sais qu'on m'imagine avec mon comparse Mathieu Sommet. Il m'arrive d'en lire. C'est fou ce qui peut m'arriver. Une fois, j'ai lu une fanfic à ma mère parce que c'était drôle. Et vrai !"

Cette dernière indication me laisse dubitative, mais l'anecdote m'a fait rire. Il n'a pas détaillé ce qu'il y avait dans cette fic, mais pour qu'il l'ait lu à sa mère, ça devait être vraiment drôle.

Une fille offre à Antoine une peluche pour Richard. Je vous laisse deviner quoi. Une chienne enlacée dans un costume SM. Tout le monde est mort de rire, Antoine le premier. La peluche, offerte au début, trônera sur la table tout le reste de l'heure.

Plusieurs autres sujets sont abordés. Puis vient une autre question.

\- Pourquoi il y a de la paille ?

Explosion générale de rire. En effet, bien visibles, des blocs de paille se trouvent derrière la tente, pas loin d'Antoine.

Sinon, Antoine était très touché à chaque fois qu'on le félicitait pour son travail. Chaque personne en conférence était émue, mais on sentait que pour Antoine, après avoir reçu plusieurs commentaires et mails insultants durant des semaines, était vraiment heureux d'entendre ces encouragements.

Mais la conférence ne pouvait se terminer que de façon badass. Un membre de l'équipe de quidditch invite Antoine à participer pour un match.

\- Je verrai si j'ai le temps, répond Antoine.

\- Bruce serait de la partie !

\- Ah bah si Bruce est là... Par contre je ne suis pas le vif d'or !

Et là, j'ai dans la tête une vision de Bruce et Antoine courant avec des balais, Bruce étant le vif d'or et Antoine l'attrapant. Après tout, tout semblait possible aux Geek Faeries. Entre le duel de pelles et ça, mon imagination est servie!

Il y a ensuite un défilé de cosplay, mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser dessus. Mais les costumes étaient bien et c'était présenté par Shun-Geek. Je quitte enfin cette tente (et réapprends à marcher au passage, mes jambes n'étant plus habituées à marcher) et part à la recherche de ma cible de demain: Bob Lennon. Je le vois d'ailleurs prendre des photos avec des fans qui semblaient attendre depuis un moment. Et plus loin, Links et David parlent avec des gens et semblent faire quelque chose. Un jeu de rôle ? Mystère...

* * *

Dimanche matin. A nouveau se lever tôt. Mais pour la chasse aux autographes, il faut être bien placé, pas le choix. J'ai droit à un bracelet jaune cette fois-ci.

Tout le monde a la même idée, tout le monde est en alerte, prêt à foncer pour être les premiers à faire la queue. Dès qu'on nous le permet, tout le monde court vers son vidéaste. Ça a vraiment été la course. Ouf ! Avec mon frère, je suis bien placée pour Bob Lennon. La queue devient très vite longue.

Au bout d'un moment, Bob, en compagnie des Greniers, arrive. Il fait venir les 33 premières personnes de la file et nous fait s'assoir. On discute en même temps qu'il signe des autographes. Tout se passe bien mais bémol : Bob prend son temps or du temps je n'en dispose pas de beaucoup. En effet la conférence de LinksTheSun allait commencer et je ne voulais pas la louper.

Résultat, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire, j'ai carrément interrompu Bob (plus précisément je l'ai appelé, je ne voulais pas être impolie) en lui demandant s'il pouvait finir son autographe car il fallait que j'y aille. Et le Bob, ultra cool, qui répond "Pas de problème" et s'exécute. Au passage, il me dit que je porte bien mon prénom. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ce genre de chose. Mais c'était sympa.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de raconter cette petite conversation.

"J'ai été sérieux, raconte Bob. Je me suis couché a 23h, comme les Greniers. N'est-ce pas Fred ?

Fred et Seb se trouvaient à côté avec leurs fans.

\- Bob, répond Fred, il était minuit trente.

\- Mais on a quitté le bar à 22h30 !

\- Oui mais on s'est couché à minuit trente.

\- Ah."

Sachez aussi que Bob s'est fiancé à Anaïs. Si c'est pas chou.

J'arrive à temps pour la conférence. Links et David arrivent et commencent à parler. Un des micros ne marche pas, ça commence bien.

Déjà les vannes fusent.

"Jeremy n'est pas là. Il a dû avoir une sacrée soirée hier soir. Il y a dix minutes il a dit qu'il arriverait dans cinq minutes. Tant pis on commence sans lui. Ah ah ah !"

Ça commence vraiment bien.

Appel d'un téléphone, Links décroche.

\- Jeremy, t'es où ? ... Comment ça près des stands ? Je t'ai dit qu'on était sous la tente !

Jeremy arrive 30 secondes plus tard, sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Alexis montre qu'il est aussi content de le voir. Pour preuve, il lui file le micro qui ne marche pas, avec en bonus quelques questions.

\- Ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ? Tu veux un autre verre ?

\- Non ça va.

Chachou Panda n'a pas pu venir, pour problèmes familiaux. Malgré cela tout se passe bien. Très vite, la complicité évidente entre les trois frères est visible. Ils sont tous les trois fatigués, mais Links et David se montrent heureusement très bavards. Jeremy a une tête de mort vivant et en plus il subit les vannes fraternelles. Mais il répond de bon coeur aux questions.

\- Tu veux une bière ?

\- Non !

\- Hi hi hi !

Voici quelques questions réponses pour vous.

\- Vos parents n'ont pas été effrayés quand ils ont vu le fouet pour la scène SM ?

\- Le fouet est à notre mère et la cagoule à notre père, alors ça a été.

\- Ça ne vous a pas déranger de tourner cette scène ?

\- Non, répond Links, ça a été tranquille.

Ses frères le regardent en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non mais sinon ça a été, répond David.

\- Ça ne nous pose pas de problème, complète Jeremy avec le sourire.

\- Si tu dois choisir de sauver Maître Gims ou Black M d'une mort imminente, qui choisis tu ?

\- C'est compliqué, les deux me donnent du travail. Je peux les remercier pour ça.

\- Tu vas tuer Gims par ce qu'il est noir, avoue ! rétorque David.

\- Je vais choisir Gims car il fait plus d'efforts quand même. Une autre question ?

\- Salut, choisis de sauver Black M s'il te plaît, c'est mon cousin. Et il a vu la vidéo, je lui ai montré.

\- Sérieux ? Il a pensé quoi de la vidéo ?

\- Il s'est bien marré.

\- Wahou! Il est plus ouvert d'esprit que ses fans ! Faudrait qu'il fasse un cameo dans le prochain NMT... Trop cool comme idée, vous imaginez Black M dans une vidéo ? Bon allez je le sauve lui. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part !

Avouez, Black M en cameo dans un NMT, ce serait cool non ?

\- Vos parents pensent quoi de vos vidéos ?

\- Oh ils sont habitués. Ma mère veut même apparaître dans une vidéo, mais mon père refuse. J'avoue ne toujours pas comprendre pourquoi elle veut apparaitre d'ailleurs... Jeremy tu veux un cocktail ?

\- Non ça ira.

\- Vous êtes contents de venir ici ?

\- Oui, je peux voir mes amis ! Enfin si je veux vraiment les voir, comme par exemple Antoine, je vais chez eux direct... sous la douche ! dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Et après il s'étonne des fanfics yaoi !

\- Une dernière question peut-être ? Elle a intérêt à être bien !

\- Vous vous masturbez devant des photos de bébés koalas ?

Jeremy lève la main sans hésiter, David prend la parole.

\- J'allais lever la main mais tu as précisé koalas, donc la réponse est non.

Viens la fin de la conférence.

\- Retrouvez nous a notre stand. On est avec Patrick, François, l'Odieux Connard... C'est pas François que je traite de connard, c'est un type qui se fait appeler comme ça. D'ailleurs on ne dit pas de mal de François, c'est mon amoureux secret. Ensemble, on se roule des pelles !

Le duel Odieux Connard versus Fossoyeur prend une autre tournure! Links soutiendrait François, à sa manière.

Viens une conférence sur la neutralité du net, avec Dany Caligula et un autre homme dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je mangeais et ne connaissant pas vraiment les deux hommes, même si c'était intéressant, je ne vais pas rapporter ici ce qu'il s'est passé.

A 13h, une conférence très attendue débute : celle d'Axolot et du Fossoyeur. Ce sont deux gars très calmes mais si drôles ! Et intéressants.

\- Saurons nous un jour quelle est la relation entre le Fossoyeur et Pupuce ?

\- Lisez les fanfics, vous serez servis !

\- Vous lisez les fanfics ?

\- Non, répond François, mais il parait que ça y va entre moi et Pupuce.

\- Moi, répond Patrick, je ne les lis jamais seul, toujours avec des amis. Généralement ils se marrent bien.

Section spoils : il y aura un épisode sur l'île de la Réunion pour Axolot. Patrick y a été cette semaine, de mardi à vendredi. Il nous a confié quelques anecdotes, dont celle d'un pirate. Je n'en dis pas plus. François va plus développer le background du Fossoyeur dans les prochains épisodes, dont le rôle de Pupuce. Super !

Sachez une chose : apparemment, François aimerait voir un cosplay de Sean Connery version Zardoz. Et qu'il a été déçu de ne pas en voir.

Patrick s'amuse à nous poser des dilemmes moraux, les mêmes que celles posés lors de la Nuit Originale. La salle est sans cesse divisée au niveau des réponses.

Fred et Seb, les prochains en conférence, arrivent environ vingt minutes en avance et s'assoient tranquillement sur l'estrade, regardant leurs amis, comme des enfants avec leurs parents. Ils écoutent et se marrent.

\- Vous avez déjà lu des fanfics ? leur demande François.

\- Oui ! rigolent ou grimacent les deux nouveaux arrivés, je n'ai pas bien vu leur réaction.

A un moment, tous les quatre parlent d'une vidéo où ils s'affrontent avec d'autres vidéastes dans un match de catch, grâce à l'imagination d'un fan et qui fait suite à une première vidéo.

\- Il faudrait qu'on fasse ça pour de vrai un jour !

Ok, après le match de quidditch avec Bruce et Antoine, le duel Odieux Connard et Fossoyeur avec un Links en bonus, je veux voir ce match ! Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse !

Voilà Fred et Seb assis derrière la table.

\- Bon, vous parliez de quoi avec les autres ? demande Fred. J'ai entendu parler de dilemmes moraux, de morts, de singe et de vidéastes qui s'enculent entre eux !

Petit signe de la main de Patrick avec des lunettes de soleil qui n'était pas encore parti avec un grand sourire en direction du public, montrant qu'il était très fier de cette question.

Pour cette conférence, on les félicite beaucoup pour la série Aventures, qui est extra, il faut l'avouer. Les Greniers rient et nous promettent qu'on est pas au bout de nos surprises.

\- D'ici quelques épisodes, ça va devenir plus difficile. Nouvelles règles et nouvelles difficultés. Dans l'épisode 17 je crois, on enchaîne les échecs critiques et il y a deux gars dans le coma.

Ah ouais quand même.

Et à propos des épisodes hors-série de la chaîne principale.

\- Oh si vous saviez ce qu'on vous a épargné ! Dans les dessins animés éducatifs, il y avait la reproduction des poissons, le sida... Croyez-nous, en plus des mauvais jeux, on souffre avec les épisodes à visionner !

Quand on vient à parler de Game of Thrones, Fred nargue l'assistance.

\- J'ai lu les livres, je sais tout. Quoique la série est différente maintenant.

M'en fiche, j'ai lu les livres aussi.

\- Eh, dit Seb, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, quand je dis que dans le dernier épisode, y a la reine des neiges ?

Dans un sens, oui, c'est vrai. Mais fallait l'imaginer.

Les deux nous font bien rire. A un moment, un membre du staff vient leur dire que Bob, qui doit les remplacer, est introuvable.

\- On n'a aucun indice ? demande Fred.

\- Si, sa veste rouge traine dans les douves.

\- Alors, répond Seb, allez là où il y a le plus de bruit. Et attirez le avec de l'argent !

Fou rire général. Et puis, Bob Lennon finit par arriver, dans toute sa splendeur, n'arretant pas de lâcher vannes sur vannes, sur les minorités ethniques, les femmes, les religions, les choses en général... Du pur Bob, en somme.

Qui a ses petites envies. Par exemple, il ne répond qu'aux question posées par des filles pendant la majeure partie de la conférence.

Surtout, il aime bien s'imiter dans les vidéos et imiter Fanta. Quand il n'imite pas Stéphane Bern. Mais parfois, il est naturel.

\- Il y a un blaid qui s'appelle Billy pas loin d'ici ? Whaaaa ! Mais c'est moche ! Tous les habitants s'appellent Billy ?

\- Le château s'appelle le château de la Selles-sur-Cher ? Mais ça veut dire qu'en vérité il s'appelle Merde-sur- Cher ! C'est nul comme nom !

Bob parle de Aventures.

\- Vous allez voir, à partir de l'épisode 15, ça va être génial !

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! Décidément, ils teasent bien leur série, ça a intérêt à être vraiment bien !

Quand son heure s'achève, avec ma fratrie on part du festival. C'est qu'on a de la route à faire.

* * *

 **Que retenir au final du festival ?**

 **C'était génial, franchement ! La meilleure convention dans le genre que j'ai fait. Les conventions étaient supers, l'ambiance générale détendue et les gens étaient sympa. Excepté la course aux dédicaces, je n'ai pas été témoin de scène de bousculade, de gens essayant de prendre la place de d'autres personnes. Et le fait de voir les vidéastes circuler tranquillement parmi les stands et discuter avec les gens était franchement bien, ce n'est pas à toutes les conventions qu'on peut voir ça.**

 **Et j'aimerais dire à Olivia, si un jour par miracle elle lirait ceci, qui pendant les deux jours sous la tente a circuler parmi la foule pour passer le micro aux gens qui avaient des questions à poser, malgré la chaleur et la fatigue, n'a pas faillit à sa tâche. Bravo par ce qu'avec toutes les mains levées, ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile.**

 **J'espère que ce compte rendu de certains événements du festival vous a plu !**

 **Petite anecdote, je suis apparue en photo dans un journal local parlant du festival. C'est la classe non ?**


End file.
